kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Traverse Town
Traverse Town is the first major playable world in Kingdom Hearts outside of Destiny Islands and serves as the main hub of the first game. A quaint and calm town, Traverse Town features a sky of eternal night, where stars can be seen clearly. Survivors of the worlds lost to the Heartless find their way here after their world has been destroyed. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, the Fairy Godmother, Pinocchio, and Geppetto are notable temporary residents. Huey, Dewey, and Louie own the item shop, while Cid owns the accessory shop and later sells Gummi Blocks to upgrade and modify Gummi Ships. Moogles also take residence here, where they successfully run a mysterious workshop. Merlin allows Sora to practice his magic on neutral targets, and the Fairy Godmother unlocks Summons after certain conditions are met. Traverse Town is the first place Sora lands after he is drawn out of the disappearing Destiny Islands. According to the Secret Ansem Reports, Traverse Town consists of remnants of worlds whose hearts have been stolen by the Heartless, which is why anyone lucky enough to survive the destruction of their world ends up there. Locations Traverse Town is similar to a Victorian-age town in terms of design and layout. It is divided into three major districts along with several minor locations such as alleyways and caves. Besides being created from fragments of destroyed worlds and serving as a home to those who's worlds have been destroyed by the Heartless, Traverse Town is also a great place to shop. First District The 1st District is the most peaceful of the three, without the presence of Heartless (with the exception of the first episode, where Heartless can even be found here after Sora searches for Riku and Kairi). The First District is where most survivors of the destroyed worlds can be found. The most notable locations include the Accessory Shop owned and managed by Cid, the Item Shop run by Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and an Item Workshop run by Moogles on the top floor of Cid's store. There is also a shop run by Cid after the keyhole of Traverse Town is locked; he sells Gummi Blocks near the gate to the Second District. There is a restaurant with magical self-lighting candles to the left of the town entrance, as well as Geppetto's House, a green-doored apartment that Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Cleo move into after they escape from Monstro. The mailbox used in the Postcard hunt is also found here, close to the door leading into the Third District. Directly across from the accessory shop is a large set of double-doors which serve as the entrance to the town and can return the player to the world map to choose another world to travel to. Second District The 2nd District is infested with a variety of Heartless. Notable locations include the Gizmo Shop (a bell on the roof can eventually be rung three times in order to reveal the world's Keyhole), and the Dalmatians' House (consisting of Dalmatians' Den, Living Room, Dining Room, and Piano Room), where Pongo and Perdita have settled due to the destruction of their world. The Hotel is on the west side of the district and is often invaded by Heartless, but can be entered through the Hallway; in addition, the Red Room and Green Room are located within the Hotel, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are briefed by Leon and Aerith. The east side of town includes the entrance to the Third District, as well as a set of roofs that can be climbed to reach treasures and a hidden entrance to a balcony in the Third District. At the back of the Hotel lies the Alleyway; it has passages to the Dalmatians' House and the First District, and its drainage pipes lead to the Secret Waterway. The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland is also seen moving his hat up and down on top of a store, dealing with suits and dresses. The Keyhole for Traverse Town was hidden, but revealed only after the bell atop the Gizmo Shop tolled thrice (the bell can be accessed by climbing a ladder at the Gizmo Shop's exit, then by activating a Red Trinity mark to break down the barrier). The Keyhole is located in a fountain near the First District entrance. When the player approaches the Keyhole he/she will have to fight Guard Armor and Opposite Armor before sealing it off. Inside the Shop there is a Trinity Mark. This can be accessed by using Thunder on the broken wires in the Third District. There are raised platforms in the Shop; the player should jump up on each to gain access to the Trinity Mark and some chests. After activating the Trinity Mark, the player should then examine the clock inside the Gizmo Shop; it is stuck at 6:54. The player will then gain two postcards. Third District The 3rd District is a plaza also overrun with Heartless, but is the smallest of the three main districts. Notable areas include the Vacant House next to the Second District's door, which Leon and his crew eventually claim as the Small House, their headquarters. The most notable feature in this district is the golden fountain in the corner of the lower area, which depicts an image from Disney's 1955 film, Lady and the Tramp. Casting Thunder on the exposed cable wire raises the platforms in the Second District Gizmo Shop. Finally, a keyhole next to the giant door to First District can also be found and unlocked for faster access to that area. In another corner, a short alley leads to a door with a flame on it that goes to the Mystical House, and in turn the Magician's Study and Magician's Lab (also referred to as the "Zero District" by Merlin in Kingdom Hearts II) , where Merlin and the Fairy Godmother take up residence. The book that serves as the entrance to 100 Acre Wood can also be found in the study. Below Merlin's house is the Secret Waterway, which serves as Leon's secret training ground, as well as a back entrance to the Alleyway. Other areas A fourth and fifth district are set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.[http://sqex.wordpress.com/2011/09/21/kh3d-famitsu-details/ KH3D – Famitsu Details (Translated)] Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' After the destruction of Destiny Islands, Sora ends up in Traverse Town, while Donald and Goofy arrive at the same time through the use of a Gummi Ship. He is awakened by Pluto and ventures out into the town, searching for his friends. Upon searching the Second District, Sora sees a person have their heart taken by the Heartless and is chased back into the First District by them; he hides in the near-by Assessory Shop. There, he meets Cid, who he explains his situation to; Cid explains Traverse Town to Sora and offers to look after him if he can't find his freinds. Sora then leaves the First District again and ventures into the Second, searching for Riku and Kairi; humorously, Sora often leaves to enter or exit a building at the same time that Donald and Goofy enter, just barely missing them. Seeing that his freinds are not in the Second District, Sora examines the smaller Third District to find noone there; he returns to Cid. Cid says he'll ask a freind of his to find a place for Sora to stay; he should stay in the First District to stay out of trouble. Upon leaving Cid's shop, Sora runs into Leon, whom wonders why the Keyblade choose a kid as its master. Sora takes offence to Leon's remarks and starts a fight with him. Regardless of the outcome, Sora passes out while Yuffie arrives to help Leon carry Sora to somewhere safe. In the meantime, Donald and Goofy have been looking for Leon, but have been unsuccessful in doing so; Aerith finds them and inquires if King Mickey sent them. Elsewhere, Sora awakens in a hotel room to see Kairi next him, explaining that the Heartless were after him because he weilds the Keyblade. However, Sora soon finds that he was hallucinating and that it is actualy Yuffie explaining this to him. Leon enters from an adjacent room and helps Yuffie explain about the Keyblade along with the Heartless and the chaos caused by them. Next door, Aerith explains the same things to Donald and Goofy; it is also mentioned that a sceintist called Ansem researched the Heartless and wrote a very detailed report on them. However, its pages were scattered to many worlds when theirs was destroyed. Right as Leon prepares to take Sora next door to meet Donald and Goofy, a Soldier Heartless appears in the room, causing Leon to smash it through the window. Yuffie leaves to inform Aerith of what is happening, accidently smashing Donald flat as a pancake behind the door. Leon leaves into the Alleyway, followed by Sora. In the meantime, Goofy pulls the door back to get Donald. In the alley, Leon notices that there are too many Soldier and ShadowHeartless around for them to be attcking without a boss. Leon runs to defend the town from them, telling Sora not to worry about the smallfry and to find their leader. As Sora enters the Third District, Donald and Goofy are blown off a balcony above, and land on him. The three battle and defeat numerous Soldier Heartless before being attacked by and defeating the Guard Armor. Afterwards, Sora learns that Donald and Goofy have been looking for him on their king's orders. Goofy asks Sora to come with him and Donald as their Gummi Ship can go to other worlds. Sora wonders if he'll be able to find Riku and Kairi and Donald assures him that they will; Donald is actualy lying, he needs Sora to help him find King Mickey. They properly introduce themselves and make a promise "all for one and one for all". They later return after gaining two Navigation Gummis from Wonderland and Deep Jungle. They visit the Secret Waterway and learn from Leon the Heartless seek the Keyhole leading to the heart of each world; Sora's Keyblade can lock the Keyholes permenantly, preventing more worlds from falling into darkness. However, Leon has no idea what the two gummis are, recommending they ask Cid; he also gives Sora the Earthshine charm he has been using for good luck. Arriving at the Accessory Shop, Sora, Donald and Goofy learn that the gummis' purpose and Cid offers to instal them in exchange for delviering a certain book to Merlin. However, the sound of the Gizmo Shop bell ringing distracts them; Cid mentions that the bell hasn't rung in years, something he finds curious. Sora, Donald and Goofy go to investigat the bell, ringing it three times, causing the image in the Second District fountain to change and reveal Traverse Town's Keyhole. They go to seal it, but are blocked by Guard Armor; it is swiftly defeated thanks to their journey strengthening them. However, the tables turn when the Heartles turns into Opposite Armor, proving a much more powerful foe, but it is still defeated. Sora then seals the Keyhole, earning yet another Navigation Gummi. They then heard to the Third District and find the Mystical House, where they meet Merlin, who thanks them for delivering the book to him; the book is lacking pages and they are asked to find them on their journey to help complete the world within it. Also, they meet Fairy Godmother, who explains that the gem Leon gave Sora is what remains of a strong-willed being that lost it's world to darkness, allowing Sora to summon Simba. After delivering the book (and if Sora enter the Hundred Acre Wood), they are ambushed in the Third District by Heartless, which are slain quickly by, much to Sora's surprise, Riku. Sora is happy to be reunited with Riku, but is learns he doesn;t know ehre Kairi is either. Riku tries to explain something, but is cut off when Sora slays a Shadow. Sora explains his journey to find him and Kairi with Donald and Goofy's help. Riku then takes the Keyblade, examining it and quickly tosses it back to Sora. When Sora tries to invite Riku to come with them, he and Donald get into an arguement; when they look back to see Riku's gone. They later meet up with Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith in their base and learn about Maleficent; she's a witch who controls the Heartless and is the one responsible for them infesting the town and the destruction of their world. They believe she is collecting Ansem's report to help in her schemes; Sora offers to do whatever he can to stop her. Outside the base, Riku and Maleficent are looking in; she fills his head with lies, making Riku think Sora has replaced him and Kairi with new freinds. She then offers to help Riku find Kairi. They return once again, right after sealing Neverland with the second Navigation Gummi and have it installed along with the other one previous obtained. During this time, Sora begins to doubt himself as they have had no luck in finding King Micky or finding Kairi; Donald and Goofy tell him to belive in himself. Sora then has a vision; he sees a young Kairi listening to her gramother about a story of how darkness came into exestince. Sora then regains his senses, Cid has returned after installing the new gummi, wishing them luck. Sora, Donald and Goofy return one last time, right after Sora is changed back from a Heartless. Sora is determined to get back to Hollow Bastion to save Riku, but the way they used the first time is too infested with Heartless for them to go that way; Cid offers a spare Gummi he stored in the Secret Waterway. When Sora goes to retreive it, he meets up with Kairi, who notices where the Gummi is stored. After getting the Gummi, Sora talks to Kairi about how he searched for her, but she was with him the whole time. He then manages to persaude her to remain behind to stay safe; in return, Kairi gives him her lucky charm. When the worlds are restored after the defeat of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, the fate of Traverse Town is unknown, as its residents return to their worlds. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A memory-created version of Traverse Town is the first world Sora visits while in Castle Oblivion and is the only one that the trio seem to remember from their journey (as they don't seem to remember anyone else). Upon it's creation, Marluxia explains the rules of combat and proceeding through the castle floors to Sora. They later meet up with Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith, who doesn't seem to remember Sora, Donald and Goofy; however, they know their names and feel like they've meet them before. Also, Leon teaches Sora about Sleights when they first encounter each other. Up searching to see if Riku and King Mickey are in "Traverse Town", they run into Cid, who also doesn't remember them; he warns them that a "jumbo" Heartless will appear when the bell above the Gizmo Shop rings. After Cid flees, the bell begins ringing, summoning Guard Armor to face the trio. After the battle, Sora deduces that they won't be able to find Riku and the King in Traverse Town, but thinks they still may be somewhere in Castle Oblivion. Though everyone doesn't understand Sora's situation, they wish him luck and leave. However, Aerith returns briefly and tells Sora that she and everyone else may be nothing but a figment in Sora's memory (as Sora explained how he got to Traverse Town previously). It is proven true when Donald distracts Sora momentarily and she is not there when he looks back; Donald and Goofy couldn't see her. Sora now believes Aerith was right. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Although Traverse Town is not a playable world in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the world is sometimes displayed when Roxas has flashbacks of Sora's memories. ''Kingdom Hearts II While Traverse Town does not appear in ''Kingdom Hearts II, it is frequently mentioned and shown in Sora's memory restoration. Merlin claims that he retrieved Winnie the Pooh's storybook out of the town's Zero District, and it is mentioned several times in the Secret Ansem Reports. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded it appears that the first district is no longer peaceful, as a battle against numerous Heartless and "bugs" is witnessed. In episode 2, Data-Sora wakes up by Data Pluto in Traverse Town, like in the first game. King Mickey tells Data-Sora to investigate this world. While he was investigating, he meets Data Cid. Cid is trying to find Data Huey, Dewey, and Louie, whom Data-Sora manages to find. Each of them had found a shiny piece, which together almost form a Keyhole. Data-Sora then meets a black coated man who gives him the 4th piece of the Keyhole. Later, Mickey tells him that the Keyhole probably leads to the corrupted place, similar to the time in Destiny Islands. Data-Sora then opens it with his Keyblade which leads him to another space in Traverse Town. He was running and encountered lots of blocks. He continued to run through the area and encountered a Guard Armor, having to fight it. After Data-Sora beats Guard Armor, he fixes Traverse Town and a new power awakens inside of him. Meanwhile, in the real Disney Castle, a new message appeared, saying "Their torment has been lessened". Other appearances ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance In one of the few screenshots revealed, Sora is shown battling a Twilight Thorn in the Second District. Riku is also shown running around in the First District. In the trailer for the game, Riku appears in Traverse Town after vanishing in a flash of light from the Destiny Islands. He walks into a courtyard and is surrounded by Heartless, several unconscious Soras raining down from the sky above. One of these bodies of Sora lands near Riku and summons his Keyblade. The landed Sora is then shown fighting off several Heartless. Although the aforementioned trailer and screenshots are non-canon, Tetsuya Nomura has confirmed that Traverse Town will be in the actual game. In recent interview with Nomura in ''Famitsu, he stated that two new "enigmatic" characters will appear in Traverse Town, a few of the characters are confirmed to be Neku Sakuraba, Joshua, Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki from The World Ends With You. The second character however has yet to be revealed. He also revealed two new additional districts, known currently as districts four and five. The Reaper games seem to be held in Travese Town Characters File:Pongo.gif|Pongo File:Perdita.gif|Perdita File:99 Puppies.png|99 Puppies File:Moogle.png|Moogles File:Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio File:Geppetto.png|Geppetto File:Cleo.png|Cleo File:Neku (Scan) KH 3D.png|Neku Sakuraba File:ShikiKH3D-1.png|Shiki File:JoshuaKiryuKH3D.png|Joshua File:Beat KH 3D.png|Beat File:Rhyme render.png|Rhyme Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier File:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body File:Red Nocturne.png|Red Nocturne File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem File:KH-Sniper Wild.jpg|Sniper Wild File:Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Wyvern.png|Wyvern File:Defender.png|Defender File:Wizard.png|Wizard File:White Mushroom.png|White Mushroom File:BlockBug.png|Blox Bug File:DamageBug.png|Danger Bug File:PrizeBug.png|Prize Bug File:Guard Armor.PNG|'Guard Armor' File:Opposite Armor.png|'Opposite Armor' Nobodies File:Cloak.png|'Unknown' File:Twilight Thorn Render (Action) KHII.png|'Twilight Thorn' Dream Eaters File: "Dark" Wonder Meow KH3D.png|Wonder Meow File:Panda Bear (Scan) KH3D.png|Kuma Panda File:Torpedo Fish (Scan) KH3D.png|Torpedo Fish File:Unnamed Gorilla Monster KH3D.png|'Unnamed Gorilla Monster' Somebodies File:Leon KH1.png|'Leon' Shops Cid's Accessory Shop *Protect Chain - 150 munny *Fire Ring - 250 munny *Blizzard Ring - 250 munny *Thunder Ring - 250 munny *Ability Stud - 200 munny *Protera Chain - 750 munny *Fira Ring - 1000 munny *Blizzara Ring - 1000 munny *Thundara Ring - 1000 munny *Chaos Ring - 600 munny *Protega Chain - 2800 munny *Firaga Ring - 4000 munny *Blizzaga Ring - 4000 munny *Thundaga Ring - 4000 munny *Element Ring - 4800 munny Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Item Shop Items *Potion - 25 munny *Hi-Potion - 60 munny *Ether - 100 munny *Tent - 150 munny *Camping Set - 300 munny Donald's weapons *Morning Star - 150 munny *Shooting Star - 300 munny *Magus Staff - 1000 munny *Wisdom Staff - 4000 munny *Warhammer - 250 munny *Silver Mallet - 1000 munny *Grand Mallet - 4000 munny Goofy's weapons *Smasher - 250 munny *Gigas Fist - 1000 munny *Mythril Shield - 750 munny *Onyx Shield - 2800 munny *Stout Shield - 250 munny *Golem Shield - 1000 munny *Adamant Shield - 4000 munny Synthesis Shops *Set 1: Cottage, Elixir, Energy Bangle, Power Chain, Guard Earring, Dark Ring *Set 2: Mega Potion, AP Up, Angel Bangle, Magic Armlet, Golem Chain, Master Earring *Set 3: Mega-Ether, Defense Up, Gaia Bangle, Rune Armlet, Heartguard, Three Stars *Set 4: Megalixir, Power Up, Titan Chain, Atlas Armlet, Crystal Crown, Ribbon *Set 5: Ultima Weapon Treasure list Mini-Games Traverse Town includes a side quest to collect different postcards scattered throughout the town. By storing them in the post vault in the First District, Sora will receive different rewards for each postcard stored. Puppies *1, 2, & 3 - On the tiny island behind the Mystical House. Glide is required. *4, 5, & 6 - Behind the tall stack of crates in the Back Alley. Red Trinity or High Jump is required. *7, 8, & 9 - In the Moogle Synthesis Shop on the table. *10, 11, & 12 - In the Secret Waterway, just inside the door leading to the stairs. Trinity marks Gallery File:Traverse Town BS-59.jpg|A Level 1 Traverse Town card in Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game. File:Traverse Town BS-60.jpg|A Level 2 Traverse Town card in Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game. File:Traverse Town BS-58.jpg|A Level 3 Traverse Town card in Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game. Notes and references Category:Featured articles Category:Realm Between